


but thankfully between you and me nothing's changed

by minthwa



Series: at the end of fingertips [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tickling, implied jung wooyoung/jeong yunho, soft, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthwa/pseuds/minthwa
Summary: “No, I guess I didn’t think of it like that? I don’t mind the tickling. I don’t really feel it.”That has Yunho raising an eyebrow at the younger again.“Sangie, not put you on the spot, but whenever anyone ever mentions tickling you without actually doing it you jump and squirm.”----the first installment of the members tickling yeosang.title from life goes on by bts, the song i listened to on repeat to channel the mood.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: at the end of fingertips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	but thankfully between you and me nothing's changed

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> this is very self indulgent, but i hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> this will be a whole series with all the members and yeosang. 
> 
> -newt

Yunho stretches gently in his bed, reaching his hand above his head and groaning gently. He is taking advantage of their day off to lounge around in bed and rest. Most of the others had gone out to do other things, Hongjoong and Mingi at the studio and the others just shopping about the city. Yunho had been too tired to actually pay attention to where they had said they were going. The dorm is very quiet as only he and Yeosang have stayed behind. Yunho is enjoying it.

A tap on his door draws him out of his thoughts. Yeosang pokes his head in through the partially open door. Yunho smiles. 

“Hey” 

Yeosang says quietly, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He locks it and comes over to the side of Yunho’s bottom bunk. Resting a knee on the edge of the bed, he cocks his head at Yunho.

“Can I get in?” 

Yunho shrugs and nods, shifting over to the side. He expects Yeosang to lie next to him and scroll on his own phone, but instead he curls into Yunho’s side with his head resting on his chest. Quickly shaking off his surprise, he wraps his arm around Yeosang’s shoulders and rests his hand at his side. 

Yeosang rarely seeks comfort like this. Sure, he likes quick hugs and affection, but when it comes to cuddling it’s often the others who initiate the instance and Yeosang who ends it. Which means something must really be bothering Yeosang if he’s come in here to specifically cuddle. Yunho chews on his bottom lip. It’s taking everything not to ask directly what’s bothering the younger, but he knows Yeosang will talk about it if he wants to talk about it. Seonghwa is much better at coaxing information out of those unwilling to share. Yunho knows the members come to him mostly when they want quiet reassurance. But it must still be serious, because Yeosang locked the door. And locking the door means he wants to talk. 

Yunho takes note of the time passing, fifteen minutes, twenty-five minutes, almost forty-five minutes. When it finally nears an hour since Yeosang came in to his and San’s room and he still hasn’t made any form of conversation. He starts to stroke Yeosang’s side running his fingers up and down underneath his shirt. 

“Sangie, did you need something? Not that I’m not enjoying cuddling, but I’m just a little worried about you.” 

Yeosang nuzzles his cheek into Yunho’s chest. A delicate blush covers his face. 

“Nothing’s really wrong. I just was feeling a little clingy? I don’t know I really wanted to be hugged.” 

“That’s okay, I just got worried cause you locked the door?”

“San’s annoying. I don’t want him barging in and interrupting us.”

Yunho snorts, squeezing Yeosang’s side. 

“That tickles.” 

“I think you’re just sensitive.” 

Yunho brings his other hand down to Yeosang’s stomach and wriggles his fingers just below where he assumes his bellybutton is. Yeosang squeaks and jerks back from Yunho, bumping into his other arm. 

“Mean.”

Yeosang breathes. Yunho cocks an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I’ll stop if it bothers you.”

Yeosang chews gently on his cheek, fingers playing with a few loose threads at the bottom of Yunho’s sweater. 

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“No?”

Yeosang shakes his head and repositions himself closer, tucking his head against Yunho’s chest and shoulder again. They’re pressed up against each other once more and Yunho drapes his hand across Yeosang’s now slightly exposed waist. Yunho hums thoughtfully. 

“I guess I thought it would have because everyone always seems to tickle you more than everyone else. It seems like it would get annoying after a while.”

Yeosang shrugs, and Yunho swears that his cheeks flush a deeper pink. 

“No, I guess I didn’t think of it like that? I don’t mind the tickling. I don’t really feel it.”

That has Yunho raising an eyebrow at the younger again.

“Sangie, not put you on the spot, but whenever anyone ever mentions tickling you without actually doing it you jump and squirm.”

Now, Yunho knows Yeosang is blushing heavily. He covers his face with his hands and twists himself further into Yunho’s side. The blush trickles down his face and neck and Yunho can only assume colors the very top of his pecs pink as well. He swallows harshly, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I didn’t think it was a sensitive subject?”

Yeosang shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault, I mean why would you it’s just—” Yeosang swallows. “It’s just tickling.” 

His intrigue only grows each time Yeosang speaks. He’s hiding something, and though Yunho really wants to respect the other’s privacy, he’s itching to know what has the younger just so, so flustered. 

“Right, just tickling.”

Yunho whispers. Yeosang nods and doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t move, and feels like he barely breaths. Just lying in bed next to Yunho, still, for a while. Eventually, Yunho can feel himself drifting closer to sleep. He adjusts his weight, trying to prevent his arm from going numb beneath Yeosang’s head. He leans closer to the other shifting his body forward to hopefully twist his shoulder out when he freezes, and a soft whine from the other has his eyes whipping down to search Yeosang’s face. 

The smaller is breathing unsteadily, hands still unmoved from over his face, shaking slightly, and he’s hard against Yunho’s thigh. 

Yunho doesn’t move even though every fiber of his being is telling him to play it off, finish adjusting and don’t say anything. But it’s too late now, he’s left it too long and Yeosang must know he knows he’s hard. He scrunches his nose and then relaxes his face. He can handle this. He’s mature; they’re both mature friends who’ve seen each other naked before. This is just a minor blip in the road nothing to freak out over. However, that calm and cool rational doesn’t make it to his mouth cause all he can manage to stutter out is. 

“Uh—oh, god I’m sorry.”

If Yunho thought Yeosang was mortified before, he must be close to combusting now. He’s shaking and breathing heavily and Yunho is terrified that he may be crying. 

“Whoa hey, you’re okay. It’s okay, please don’t freak out.”

Yeosang pulls his fingers down slightly, covering the lower half of his face still, but revealing his eyes. Which much to Yunho’s relief are tear free. Yunho adjusts his weight again twisting away from Yeosang. He moves his hand up off of Yeosang’s waist and cups his shoulder. 

“It’s really no big deal.”

Yeosang shakes his head and taking a deep breath and tapping his cheeks gently. 

“I’m really sorry.” Yunho shakes his head. “I don’t know what happened. I swear I’m not a creep.”

“Yeosang, I don’t think you’re a creep. It happens.”

“But it shouldn’t.”

Yunho catches Yeosang whisper under his breath. Yunho furrows his brow and pulls away to look at Yeosang closer. He feels like it’s his duty as Yeosang’s older friend and close bandmate to correct that self-deprecating understanding of something completely natural.

“There’s nothing like bad about an erection. You don’t have to be ashamed of it happening.” 

Yeosang squeaks and smacks Yunho’s chest. 

“I’m not embarrassed because I’m hard Jesus—”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Yeosang rolls to bury his face in Yunho’s pillow. Yunho pulls his hand back from Yeosang, not touching him except for where his head still rests on Yunho’s arm.

“I’m not embarrassed because I’m hard. I’m embarrassed because of why I got hard.” 

“Okay, well, lots of people get hard for many reasons. It’s still nothing to be ashamed of. Besides,” Yunho grins, letting the smile brighten up his tone of voice. “I’m very flattered and it’s not like you’ve never given me an erection before.” 

Yeosang squeals and turns around pressing a hand quickly over Yunho’s mouth before whipping it away. 

“It’s not that. You didn’t necessarily get me hard.”

Yunho pouts. 

“Awe, that’s sad do you not find me attractive? What is it? Am I like too brotherly or something? I get that one a lot.”

Yeosang shakes his head, cheeks still glowing red. Yunho’s sure if he got his hand close enough, they’d give off heat. Yeosang clears his throat. 

“No, God, I’m not saying I’m not attracted to you. I am—” He bites his lip and covers his eyes again. “Wait fuck, I just meant I’m not turned on right now because of specifically you.”

“Yeosangie, can I give you a hug? You look like you need a hug.”

“I’m still hard.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Yeosang nods. Yunho curls his arms around the smaller and tucks him against his chest. He threads his hand through his hair and pats the other’s back in a slow rhythm. Yeosang is indeed still hard, he can feel the line of his dick pressed against the flat of his belly, but Yunho just holds tight, trying to help ground the other a bit. 

“You’re fine. It’s all fine.”

“No, it’s so weird.” 

Yunho shushes him and pulls away to look him in the eye. He pets his thumb gently over the back of the nape of Yeosang’s neck.

“What’s weird?”

“Why I got hard. It’s not like a normal thing.”

“Normal is subjective. Everybody has things they like. I’m sorry if I crossed any boundaries.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Yunho tries to ignore the fact that Yeosang’s erection is showing no signs of flagging. He worries that drawing more attention to it will just freak Yeosang out again. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Yeosang nods. “Can you tell me what I did so I don’t do it again.”

Yeosang hesitates.

“You’ll think it’s weird, and I—” He pauses and takes a big shuddering breath in and out. “I don’t want you to tell the others and have everyone just treat me differently. It’s not normally a big deal. I’m just tired and we are cuddling and in bed and I don’t know I lost control.”

“Sangie, I would never tell them something unless you said I could, I promise. There’s nothing wrong with what you like, everybody has things that they like, would you feel better if I shared something first?”

“God, I just can’t believe we are talking about kinks while I’m still fucking hard and cuddled up against you.” 

Yunho laughs and pulls Yeosang even tighter against him. Yeosang squeaks and throws a hand out to keep a little distance and pressure off of himself. 

“I just want you to know you don’t have to be embarrassed about the things that turn you on, everybody has them and they are a normal thing. So, I’ll share a kink with you, you share one with me, and then I can tell you how normal you are, and we can nap.” 

Yeosang laughs exasperatedly, tipping his head back into Yunho’s hand. 

“I think you might be too good of a friend if I’m being honest.”

“Better than a bad friend though.”

“Sure, sure.” 

Yunho strokes over the back of Yeosang’s neck as they sit in silence. Yunho won’t really force Yeosang to tell him if he doesn’t want to. He’ll just stay quiet and either Yeosang will move on or he’ll tell him. He knows Yeosang knows there’s no pressure to tell him anything. At least, he hopes he knows. He thinks he’s done a pretty good job of presenting himself as open for communication, but never pushing any of his friends to share anything to truly don’t want to share with him. He isn’t a gossip; he just likes to be confided in. He likes to know his friends trust him. 

“You promise you won’t tell the others?” 

Yeosang whispers quietly. Yunho nods.

“Never, if you asked me to keep it from them forever I would.”

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you.”

Yunho nods again and just sits in silence, worried that saying anything would convince Yeosang to stay mute about the whole thing. 

“Basically, uh, I’m really sensitive, like you said, and that um sensitivity can be used to turn me on.”

“Okay.”

Yeosang squirms. 

“I like it when people tickle me, I guess?”

Yunho breathes deeply in through his nose. 

“Oh okay.”

“See I told you it was weird.”

“It’s really not. It makes sense, tickling can feel really good. I mean it makes us laugh, it makes sense that it could arouse someone. Was it me tickling you or like talking about everyone tickling you?”

“Both, and like the like way you were running your thumb on my side tickled a bit and then like talking about how everyone tickles me just I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Yunho stills his thumb on the back of Yeosang’s neck, suddenly worried he’s still agitating the younger.

“Please, don’t feel like you can’t touch me anymore, I know it’s not like a normal thing, but I like hugging you and sitting like this I don’t want that to stop.”

“I’m not running away am I?”

“No, I guess not.”

Yeosang trails off. Yunho smiles at him. God, he’s just so pretty, cheeks still ruddy from his embarrassment, eyes focused on Yunho and cock still hard against Yunho’s thigh. 

“Can I tell you mine now?”

Yeosang smiles gently and presses his face into Yunho’s shoulder, tucking his face so his nose rest near Yunho’s neck. 

“I like being bigger than my partner, which is lucky for me, but I like it when my partner lets me maneuver them a little bit, not like roughly per say, but just manhandling them to where I want them to be.”

“That’s so vanilla.”

Yunho splutters. 

“I’m trying to be serious here and tell you intimate details of my sex life here and you’re calling me vanilla.”

Yeosang laughs. He rolls on his back and clutches his stomach as he laughs heartily at the exasperation in Yunho’s voice. Yunho loves Yeosang’s laugh is warm and brilliant, filling a room with his clipped sounds and sharp trills. 

“I just told you I cum when people tickle me and you’re telling me the fantasy of every man over like five foot ten, I’d say.”

The cheek with which Yeosang delivers his teasing strangely warms Yunho’s heart. He knows the other likes to deliver sass and tease anyone who he can out of love. He’s momentarily distracted by the idea of tickling the soft skin of Yeosang’s thighs, and stomach, and armpits until he’s moaning and squealing, but he quickly draws himself away from that tangent, just because he admitted that he finds Yeosang attractive doesn’t mean he should fantasize about the other orgasming right in front of said subject. Yunho’s own affection for Yeosang grows in his chest, laughing at himself and the situation he’s gotten into. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say then, by your standards I guess everything I like is vanilla. The manhandling was my ringer.”

Yeosang giggles, inching forward to cuddle into Yunho again.

“Well, tell me a secret then, doesn’t have to be kink, just something equally embarrassing as mine. I want leverage.” 

Yunho rolls his eyes.

“Let me think for a moment—” Yunho gazes lazily up at the ceiling trying to think of something he can tell Yeosang that he would normally tell someone. “God, I don’t know Sangie, I don’t have very much to offer. I guess something that’s embarrassing is I’ve jerked off before and”

“We all jerk off Yunho.” 

Yeosang deadpans. Yunho resists the urge to shove his fingers in Yeosang’s side, the younger’s erection has just started to flag, and he doesn’t want to immediately start up that road again. 

“Let me finish! I was saying, I’ve jerked off before and occasionally found myself thinking about some of the members. Not like setting out with the purpose to jerk off to them, but somehow just ending up thinking about them.”

Yeosang is quiet for a moment. 

“Which members?”

Yunho shrugs. He’s taking the information better than Yunho thought he would, though he supposes his earlier comment about finding Yeosang attractive and having been turned on by him before would sort of allude to having sexual thoughts and fantasies about the members in some way. But Yunho wasn’t expect the younger to dig deeper into the details of his masturbation material. 

“Uh, well, all of them really? Some make more frequent appearances, but they’ve all like done something or looked particularly attractive at one time or another.” 

“Yeah,” Yeosang murmurs. “Mostly thought about fucking them? Or being fucked?”

Yunho laughs. 

“Shit dude, when you’re not embarrassed about your tickle kink and hard on you’ve got like no boundaries, huh?”

Yeosang flushes pleasantly, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re one to talk, you asked Seonghwa what hand he jerks off with in the shower while filming!” 

Yunho laughs again, harder this time remembering the speed with which Seonghwa tried to cover his mouth when he casually asked, “left or right?” in the middle of their little film segment. 

“Mostly fucking them, not that I’m opposed to the opposite I guess it just comes with the size thing and the manhandling thing.”

Yeosang nods seemingly satisfied. 

“You know, Wooyoung would probably be down for it if you asked him.”

Yeosang offers, lifting his head up slightly to glance at Yunho’s face when he talks. Yunho turns eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh?” 

“He’s got the matching piece to yours, likes being manhandled sometimes, when he’s being a little too bratty. He’s probably looking for something a little rougher than you described, but I’m sure he wouldn’t object.” 

Yunho stares at the ceiling at this development. 

“Huh.”

Yeosang giggles. 

“Just a thought.”

Yunho thinks this conversation has bridged into a very different territory than he ever thought it would and he’s interested to in seeing just how comfortable the pair has become with each other. Because if he’s being completely honest, having Yeosang’s cock pressed up against him for as long as he did has stirred inside of him a need to get off in some way. He has been planning on napping with Yeosang and then getting off in the shower afterwards, but this direction is far more sexual than he really expected them to go. It’s not that Wooyoung isn’t objectively attractive and someone who Yunho would say yes to having sex with. He most certainly would do anything Wooyoung asked him too, but as of late Wooyoung hasn’t been the subject of his fantasies. 

“Thanks, I guess? Maybe I’ll look into it, but I wouldn’t say Wooyoung is the closest to my type in the group.”

Yeosang hums. 

“Hongjoong then? You said you liked smaller people and they’re the smallest in our groups.”

Yunho shrugs. 

“This is true, but I just said smaller than me, and that’s all of you. Hongjoong is hot, like there’s no doubting that, and Wooyoung is too, but both are a little too like bratty I guess for my taste. I don’t think I could be mean enough or like domineering enough for either of them. Although, I’m not sure that’s really what Hongjoong wants, in which case he’s too mean for me.”

Yeosang nods. 

“Yeah, I get that. I don’t like it when people are mean to me in bed even if I know they don’t mean it. I’m not good at separating like the pleasure of humiliation or whatever from the like inkling of belief that it might be true. I like praise.” 

“I like giving praise,” he waits, letting that float through the air between them for a moment before adding. “And receiving it. I like pleasing my partner with whatever they really want, and it’s an extra bonus if it lines up with what I want.” 

Yeosang shudders and nods. Yunho smirks for a split second and then lets his face come to rest neutrally. He’s semi-invested in seeing if this can play out in the both of them getting off. The tickle kink that started this whole situation has been resting at the back of his mind and he wants nothing more in this moment to just see exactly what happens. 

“For example,” Yunho starts, ready to take a possible risk. “Your tickle thing,” Yeosang sucks in a sharp breath. “I think I’d like that. Nothing like too strenuous on my end, something you like a lot, getting to hear you laugh and blush probably. It’s not something I would have thought of on my own, but it’s definitely something I am very open to and interested in.” 

Yunho hazards a glance at the younger who’s staring up at him. Eyes flicking across his face, searching for any sign the other is joking, his cheeks are blushing lightly again, and he runs his teeth and then tongue over his bottom lip before asking, “Yeah?”

Yunho nods. 

“You caught my interest for sure.” 

“Me or my kink?”

Yunho smiles. 

“Both.” 

Yeosang whines and flops back finally, pulling his arm up over his eyes. 

“You’re such a tease.”

Yunho laughs. 

“I am, but I am also serious.”

“You better kiss me then. Right now.” 

Yunho turns over and keeping most of his weight on the bed and not on Yeosang, leans over him and pins his lightly to the bed. Yeosang smiles and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck. He always knew Yeosang is beautiful, it’s not hard to notice considering they spend pretty much every waking moment together and he has eyes, but God, is he beautiful like this. Yunho brushes the bleached bangs from the younger’s eyes and cups the side of his face. 

“Yunho, please?”

Yunho smiles and leans in to kiss the younger. There is a faint heat coming off of Yeosang’s blushing cheeks as their skin meets. Yunho thinks they could both probably use some lip balm, but it’s nice, warm, soft, more intimacy than Yunho’s had in a long time. Yeosang tightens his arms around the elder and tilts his head slightly to slot his bottom lip between Yunho’s. Yunho snakes his hands between Yeosang’s body and the bed to cup the back of his head and nape of his neck. Yeosang hums pleased with the growing closeness. They separate momentarily, before Yunho kisses him again, and again. Their lips meet once more for a longer kiss this time and Yunho sucks gently on Yeosang’s lower lip. Yeosang hums again against his mouth and threads his fingers in Yunho’s hair, pulling just ever so gently to direct him where he wants him. 

Yunho pulls back for a moment and shifts his weight onto his knees, adjusting so he’s now properly hovering over Yeosang.

“This okay?”

Yeosang nods and spreads his knees for Yunho to lean down again. Which he does, melting down on top of him and kissing him once more. Yeosang’s tongue sneaks out to poke at the seam of Yunho’s mouth, impatiently wanting a sloppier kiss and a progression of something, anything. Yunho teases the other, biting gently on the younger’s lower lip, but not progressing any further, smirking when Yeosang whines. Yunho pulls away and delicately places a few nips and pecks along Yeosang’s jaw, careful to leave anything but a fleeting ghost of a pink mark. One that may stay for a few hours after their adventure but won’t be there in the morning. Which is a shame, because Yunho hopes to have Yeosang remembering this for long after the sun rises. The full line of Yeosang’s cock presses up against the plane of Yunho’s stomach once again, attention piqued after some minutes of making out and having not fully relaxed after having his sensitivities provoked. 

Yunho pulls back from the kiss they had locked themselves into again. 

“You’re probably getting desperate at this point aren’t you, baby?”

Yeosang nods, eyes shut tightly, head tipped back, teeth dug into his lower lip. 

“I’ve been hard for so long Yunho.”

“I know, I know, I’ll take care of it.” Yunho presses more of his weight firmly on Yeosang’s hips pinning him still. “You should take a deep breath for me, calm down.”

Yeosang nods and inhales, chest rising and pressing up again Yunho’s, and then exhales sinking back down into the comforts of the mattress below. His eyes flutter open and find Yunho’s staring back at him and a sweet smile paints Yeosang’s face. 

“Hi”

Yunho grins ducking to nuzzle his nose into Yeosang’s temple. 

“Hey. You okay?” Yeosang nods, hands coming out of Yunho’s hair to clutch at Yunho’s shoulders, squeezing the muscles. He massages his thumbs against the ball of the joint and takes another steadying breath. “What do you want to do, baby?”

Yeosang tilts his head to let Yunho sporadically suck on the skin of his neck and jaw. 

“Whatever, anything.”

Yunho tuts. 

“I need specifics. I’m fulfilling your fantasy right now. Right? You want me to tickle you until you cum?” Yeosang whines. “Do you want me to use my hands too or just see if I can make you cum from tickling alone?”

“Need more probably, haven’t ever cum from just tickling.”

Yunho nods. 

“Some other time then,” Yeosang gasps and nods and Yunho runs his tongue along the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “So my hands then? Or maybe my mouth? What do you want me to do?” 

Yeosang huffs heartily through his nose, eyes blinking open once again. He steadies himself, tugging on Yunho’s hair to bring him up to look at the younger. 

“Do you have any boundaries? Do you want to get off too?”

The care Yeosang is putting into making sure Yunho enjoys his fantasy brings a warmth to Yunho’s chest he hasn’t felt while participating in something so dirty with someone. 

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Would you fuck me?” 

Yunho groans and tightens his grip on Yeosang where his arms are wrapped behind the younger still cradling the back of his neck and the other has moved down to his waist. 

“Yeah, of course.”

“Could you—” Yeosang cuts himself off with a muffled grunt and Yunho suckles on his collarbone. “Could you please tickle me while you’re in me? Want to be full.”

His words slur together as Yunho squeezes the back of his neck gently. Yunho never even considered tickling to be a kink someone could have, it’s not exactly a pleasant experience even if it isn’t always painful either, but it’s not something he goes out of his way to subject himself to. But now, hearing Yeosang so desperate to have Yunho’s fingers dance up his sides while his cock is buried in him is having him reconsider. This is turning him on more than he ever imagined and he’s not dumb enough to think it has nothing to do with Yeosang being his partner. 

“Fuck, yeah, I can do that.” 

Yeosang smiles and cranes his neck up to kiss Yunho hard on the mouth, tongue once again pressing incessantly at the seam of his lips. Yunho parts his mouth this time and let’s Yeosang lick into him. Yeosang tentatively lets his tongue trace over different parts of Yunho’s mouth, the back of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, the line of his upper lip, before retracting back into his own mouth. He leaves his lips parted and scratches his nails against Yunho’s scalp. Taking the hint, Yunho reaches his own tongue forward and Yeosang sighs gently, as Yunho delicately teases the edges of his mouth. Yeosang spares a moment to suck on Yunho’s tongue, once, twice, before pulling away from the kiss and dropping his head on the pillow. 

“Do you have lube?”

Yunho nods, making his way down Yeosang’s torso to pull up his shirt and kiss the now exposed skin of his stomach. He’s less careful about leaving marks on this skin and bites a little harder and sucks a little longer, Yeosang squirming against him. Yunho pulls a hand free and grips Yeosang’s hip, pinning him still to the bed. Yeosang grunts. 

“Between the bedframe and the wall above your head, there should be a bottle there.” 

Yeosang twists in Yunho’s grasp and reaches out above his head to root around for the lube. Yunho kisses the exposed skin of Yeosang’s side before bringing his other hand to carefully pinch that same side. Yeosang lets out a cut off little yelp before turning and staring at Yunho with wide eyes. 

“That was mean.” He pouts. “How am I supposed to find the lube if you make me squirm?”

Yunho smiles and taps his fingers along the taut skin of Yeosang’s hip. 

“I’m sure you can do it.”

Yeosang pouts harder and glares valiantly, though Yunho is more endeared than discouraged from tickling Yeosang again. He stills his fingers and lets them hover just barely touching Yeosang at all, not letting the weight of his hand come fully to rest on anything. He can feel his fingers twitching slightly as his muscles try to remain still and he knows that it must just barely cause sensation across Yeosang’s flank. 

“Fuck,” Yeosang flops forward relaxing his whole body, panting against the sheets. Occasionally, he twitches along with Yunho’s hand before he pulls up his own arm from between the mattress and the wall, bottle of lube in hand. “I got it. Please, do something.”

Yunho hums and sits up, pulling himself away from Yeosang. He takes off his own shirt before pulling Yeosang up by the hem of his to help him remove it. Yeosang pecks Yunho’s lips before laying back down and pushing down the waist of sweatpants. He gets them to his knees before Yunho helps him take them the rest of the way off. The elder shimmies the out of his own pants and both take a moment to stare at each other, catching their breaths. 

Yeosang reaches out his right-hand pinky extended. He props himself up on his other elbow and looks at Yunho with a calm sincerity. 

“Pinky promise, no matter what this doesn’t fuck with the group.”

Yunho entangles his pinky finger with Yeosang’s, ducking his head down to kiss the tops of Yeosang’s knuckles. He pulls away after a moment and looks him right in the eyes, smiling. He knows they’ll be alright. They’re bound to be. The members all know each other like the backs of their own hands; they’re friendships and relationships with each other are strong enough to survive fucking. 

“I promise.”

Yeosang nods and drops his hands to shimmy out of his boxers. 

It’s not a secret that Yeosang is pretty. It’s hard to not get caught up in just staring at him while he’s not even doing anything. He’s easy to look at in a way that draws Yunho in until he doesn’t remember looking at Yeosang in the first place he just remembers tearing himself away and blushing. 

Yeosang’s pretty, handsome, gorgeous, transfixing with smooth features, and a mystical like allure that takes his breath away. But he’s also cute, adorable, insufferably endearing, with wonder-filled smiles and joy that twinkles all through out his being. And on top of all of that he’s also hot. To the point where Yunho knows Yeosang knows. The smooth way he slides across the dorm floor, nothing but sweatpants on, or slink into the living room, hair still wet from a shower, and lounge, far too sexy for anyone’s good. 

He’s immaculate. 

And Yunho can’t help but think of all these things as Yeosang bares himself. And he knows it’s because they’re about to have sex, he knows he’s romanticizing the hell out of the situation, but he doesn’t care. He wants overly fond memories of a moment he’s already halfway in love with. It’s been fun and relaxing and intimate in a way sex hasn’t been in a long time. Well, if he’s being honest in a way it’s never been. What he’s managed in the space of his busy schedule and demanding secrecy has been very anonymous and very blunt. This is a delightful change of pace. It’s liberating. 

Yunho leans over and digs through his bedside drawer until he finds the foil wrapped packet he was looking for. He drops the condom on Yeosang’s chest and then adjusts himself back on the bed, staying up on his knees and leaning forward. Yeosang pulls his own legs up so his feet rest flat on the bed and arches his back slightly, tilting his hips toward Yunho. Grabbing a pillow, Yunho bolsters Yeosang’s ass up and away from the mattress taking some of that twisting pressure away from his muscles. 

“You’ve fingered yourself before, right?” Yunho pauses. “Wait, have you ever bottomed before?” 

Yeosang snorts. 

“Yeah, I’ve done both, fingered myself this morning actually, so shouldn’t be like super difficult for you.”

Yunho hums, relieved that the unspoken pressure of introducing Yeosang to bottoming is no longer resting on his shoulders. 

Yunho drops the lube next to his knee and runs his hands slowly up and down Yeosang’s thighs, keeping his touch as light as he can. Yeosang’s knees twitch like he’s going to shut them and Yunho wraps his hands around each thigh keeping them apart. He wedges himself between his legs so the younger can’t close them all the way and instead just squeezes Yunho’s torso. Yunho rakes his nails delicately down from Yeosang’s knees to his hips lifting them quickly when he just scrapes across where his thighs meet his hips. He sucks in a sharp breath as Yunho covers that sensitive skin with his hands, thumbs resting on either side of his cock. Yunho twists his wrists slowly, rubbing the skin. Pulling his hands up Yeosang’s thighs, he teases the sensitive skin of the inner thigh. Tracing his fingers light over like he had earlier, until he quickly jams his fingers behind Yeosang’s knees and tickles them.

Yeosang’s whole body tightens, ramrod straight, and he squeals, starting low in the back of his throat caught off guard and tapering off in a choked high “ah.” The younger’s feet kick out, trying to move away from, but then back into the borderline painful pleasure of Yunho’s fingers. Yunho catches one calf between his elbow and flank pinning the leg there. Yeosang yanks that knee to his chest and Yunho leans forward with it pinning him in place. Yunho can feel the wet tip of Yeosang’s cock slide against his stomach, catching momentarily on the lip of his underwear and in the curve of his belly button. 

Leaning down onto his elbow, Yunho brings his other hand up to trace his fingers along the lines of Yeosang’s neck before wriggling his fingers against both his neck and the same underside of his knee. Yeosang giggles uncontrollably, hiccups and moans interrupting the squeaking laughs as Yunho can feel the younger purposefully grinding his hips up against the fabric of his own boxer briefs. He clenches his eyes shut and harshly exhales through his nose. 

Fuck. 

Yunho relents on his tickling and Yeosang relaxes, boneless once more. The younger pants and brushes his sweat damp hair off his forehead. 

“God, Yunho, please.”

Releasing Yeosang’s knee from its confines, he helps the younger gently stretch it back into a sustainable position and picks up the neglected lube. Quickly, he coats three fingers and leans back over Yeosang. Uncovering his eyes, Yeosang smiles at Yunho as he comes face to face with him. Yunho cranes forward and locks lips with Yeosang. He kisses him and kisses him just for a moment longer before bringing his lubed hand down to circle his finger around Yeosang’s rim. Yeosang whimpers and flexes his hips wider. Pulling back from the kiss, Yunho pecks Yeosang’s cheek and rubs his entrance for a second longer. 

“You ready baby?”

“Yunho if you don’t get your fingers in me, I swear to God—”

Yunho presses his pointer finger in to Yeosang’s heat slowly, until he reaches about the middle of his finger and then stops. Yeosang wiggles and lacing his fingers through the younger’s hair, Yunho tugs on it redirecting Yeosang’s focus. 

“Take a deep breath. We gotta wait just a second.” 

Yeosang nods and inhales through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. The warm breath hits Yunho’s ear and he twitches. Yeosang nods after a few more breaths and Yunho carefully removes his finger until just the tip is left in and then twisting it slowly back in and out until his whole finger is inside the younger. Yeosang puckers his lips and tips his chin toward Yunho. Leaning down, but carefully avoiding Yeosang’s mouth, Yunho plants slow and sweet kisses over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose and down to his jawline. Yeosang whines and pinches Yunho’s arm slightly where he’s currently grounding himself. Yunho snickers, facing scrunching with the fondness he has for the younger, working his middle finger alongside his pointer, he relents and kisses Yeosang on the lips. The second finger slips in fairly easily and it’s a shorter time before Yunho adds his third finger, spreading them slowly and twisting his wrist. Yeosang is panting against the elder’s neck, legs shifting ever-so-often when Yunho’s fingertips brush over particularly sensitive areas or spread wider than the time before. 

Yunho decides that Yeosang is sufficiently loose and pulls his fingers free wiping them on his discarded shirt. He leans back and Yeosang clutches at his back. 

“No wait, please.”

Yunho stills and hunches down to kiss Yeosang’s forehead. He props himself back up on his elbow, free hand holding Yeosang’s hip in what he hopes is a reassuring way. He worries that perhaps Yeosang is having second thoughts, not that he wouldn’t stop if the younger asked, just he doesn’t want Yeosang to have any guilt attached to whatever they’re doing. 

“Do you want to stop?”

The younger’s eyes snap open and he looks at Yunho, eyes wide with concern.

“No, why do you?”

Yunho shakes his head and pets through Yeosang’s hair trying to calm him.

“I’m okay, you just looked a little freaked out. I wanted to check in. You’re okay though?”

Yeosang melts, tension releasing from his body. He tips his head over to kiss the soft skin of Yunho’s inner wrist. He rubs the tip of his nose languidly over the ridges of Yunho’s tendons. 

“I’m okay. I just didn’t want you so far away.” 

Yunho smiles and strokes his thumb across Yeosang’s brow ridge. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got to just take off my boxers for you. Hmm? You still want me to fuck you?”

Yeosang nods hands coming down to grip Yunho’s hips and presses the thick line of Yunho’s dick against the cleft of his ass. He grinds his ass back against Yunho’s hips and keens lowly in the back of his throat. 

“Please.”

“You’ve gotta let me get my cock out, sweetheart.”

Yeosang moans and digs his nails into the flesh of Yunho’s hips. Prying his hands off and clasping his wrists in one of Yunho’s own hand, Yunho pins Yeosang’s hands up above his head. Yeosang freezes, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, mouth just lightly dropped open. His eyes flutter shut as he furrows his brow. 

“Okay, yeah I get it.” Yunho cocks his head and makes a questioning noise. “The manhandling I get it.”

Yunho laughs and quickly kisses Yeosang’s pliant mouth. He takes the hand not holding Yeosang’s arms against the mattress and with a bit of extra effort pushes his boxers down far enough to free his penis. He grabs the condom from where it had slipped to Yeosang’s stomach, sparing a second to dig his fingers into the plush skin and muscle. Yeosang squeaks and thrashes once against Yunho’s hold. Squeezing his wrists meaningfully, Yunho gives Yeosang a pointed look. 

“Keep them there for a second, I’ve just got to put this on.”

Yeosang nods and does as he’s told, while Yunho pinches the tip of the condom and rolls the wrapping down his dick. He breaths harshly as this is the first real attention he’s had on himself since the whole interaction began. He lubes himself up and hovers over Yeosang once again, hand returning to hold fast to Yeosang’s own. Guiding himself with his free hand, he presses up against Yeosang’s rim and slowly enters Yeosang. Yeosang tips his head back, mouth falling open with a tentative moan. 

Yunho sweats he blacks out for a second, mind completely emptying at the pressure that surrounds him. He lets his head drop into the crook of Yeosang’s neck and bites at the skin to distract himself. Both pant heavily, chests heaving against the other. Yeosang eventually sags to the bed and leans his face against the side of Yunho’s head. 

“Please move.” 

Yunho nods and adjusts himself back onto his elbow. Slowly, he edges out maybe an inch or so before pressing his way back flush with Yeosang’s ass. And God, Yunho can feel the was Yeosang’s butt-cheeks jiggle with his thighs and wishes he could watch it properly, but he can’t take his eyes off of Yeosang’s face. The younger is blushing down to his chest again, cheeks and neck both a brilliant pink color. He thinks they younger’s eyes are still open, lids relaxed and face slack. Every so often when Yunho shifts forward on his knees just right, Yeosang’s brows furrow and his face scrunches and a soft grunt slips out. 

He’s just so pretty. Yunho isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He’s sure that this image will be burned into his mind forever. He picks up his pace, chasing his own release and more of those sickly-sweet whines the cluster around his heart. 

His feelings for Yeosang are overly fond at the best of times, the younger is endearing to the point where Yunho’s sure his heart might just stop working. Now, buried to the hilt in him, Yunho is still exceptionally fond of Yeosang. Yeosang always slightly resents being called cute; not that he doesn’t enjoy it, he just thinks of himself as mainly sexy and Yunho wishes he could explain to him that he is one and the same. His cuteness and his sexiness are intertwined. But it doesn’t matter in the long run. In the long run, Yunho will call Yeosang sexy as often as he wants. He’ll make it his only descriptor of the younger because he knows it’s true. 

Yunho can feel himself growing closer and takes a second to adjust his position so his weight is distributed in a way that frees up the hand not holding Yeosang’s wrists. 

“Oh god, Yunho, yes.” 

Yeosang follows up his exclamation with a string of enthusiastic affirmatives as Yunho teases his hand down Yeosang’s side. He stops pumping his hips into the younger, just teasing his nails against the sensitive skin as the younger wriggles in his grasp, fucking himself back on the other’s cock. 

Finally, blissfully, Yunho reaches up and tickles his fingers into Yeosang’s exposed armpit. He squeals and arches his back to the point where Yunho almost slips out of him and he worries for a moment the younger’s pulled a muscle. Yeosang is practically vibrating as he tries not to thrash violently in Yunho’s hold and Yunho relents for a moment, not stopping, but just easing back. Yunho resumes his slow, deep thrusting and Yeosang moans through his laughter, gyrating his hips back to meet the other’s. Yunho can feel Yeosang clenching around him uncontrollably as the tickling pushes him closer to the edge. 

Yeosang’s face is scarlet with the blush of their activities and the lack of oxygen his laughter is causing. Yunho pauses in tickling him, leaning down and kissing Yeosang’s check while speeding up his thrusting. Heaving in a deep breath, Yeosang moans and tips his head to Yunho to kiss him. 

“Please, please, please.” 

Yunho can feel Yeosang’s dripping cock still rutting up against his stomach and he brings his hand down to stroke it, once, twice, before grasping his waist and digging his fingers in once more. Yeosang keens and moans, knees tightening around Yunho’s torso, pressing his hips back to meet Yunho’s thrusts. 

“Yeosang, I’m gonna cum.”

There are tears running down Yeosang’s cheeks as he chokes on his laughter. He clears his throat and swallows as Yunho briefly pauses his ministrations. 

“In, please, cum in me.”

Yunho nods finally frees Yeosang’s hands as he brings both hands down to tickle both of Yeosang’s flanks. Immediately, the younger’s hands and arms clasp around Yunho’s shoulders pulling him flush to his chest. Yeosang kisses Yunho, practically panting against his mouth, tongue dipping occasionally into Yunho’s willing lips. Yunho grinds his hips into Yeosang’s ass, occasionally pumping his cock in and out until finally he can feel his lower stomach tense and his ears ring as he orgasms. He does his best to prop his own weight up and not completely pin Yeosang down, but his muscles relax on their own accord. Yeosang doesn’t complain and simply continues to suck on Yunho’s tongue and clench around Yunho. 

Yunho straightens up but doesn’t pull out. He kisses Yeosang’s cheek resting his nose on the cheekbone and then digs his fingers hard into the younger’s sides. Yeosang, like he’s been electrified, arches from the bed and both legs kick out straight. He nearly screams as he squeals, one hand coming down to grip Yunho’s wrist, like he can’t decide if he wants to try and stop him or not. The other hand wraps around his own length and starts to pump it at a fast pace. 

Yunho can’t imagine how worked up Yeosang is considering how he was feeling and that Yeosang’s been hard for bordering half an hour longer than he has. Yeosang is squirming in his grasp, gasping and giggling. He throws his head back and moans as he finally cums. Yunho stops tickling him, switching to gently stroking his side and kissing his neck, the underside of his jaw, and his chin. Yeosang twitches in his grasp before finally falling slack against the mattress. He brings his clean hand up to wipe the sweat and tears off his face, sniffing and giggling. 

Yunho smiles. Yeosang is so pretty. Sweat slick and ruddy-cheeked, he’s glowing in his ecstasy. 

He brings his clean hand up and runs in through Yunho’s hair. Holding the base of the condom, Yunho finally, slowly, pulls out. He tied it off and throws it away before pulling on a pair of loose basketball shorts. He leans down and kisses both apples of Yeosang’s cheeks.

“I’ll be right back. Gonna get some thing to clean you up.” 

Yeosang hums in acknowledgement. Yunho can’t quite believe what just happened. He pokes his head into the hall and checks to see if any of the members are around, not that he thinks they really got away with keeping their fucking to a secret. He has no idea if anyone has returned while they were preoccupied. It's been a few hours at this point and every one was expected home for dinner. Neither he nor Yeosang even attempted to be quiet, and the bedframe literally touches the wall, but there’s a difference between Hongjoong and Seonghwa hearing Yeosang’s screams through the wall and seeing Yunho sweat covered taking a walk to the bathroom to wipe his dick. So hopefully, no one has returned quiet yet.

He scuttles along to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. And thank god there was no one in the hall because he looks ruined. He must not have noticed Yeosang biting his lips and neck, but there are pink mouth marks in a necklace around the base of his throat and his bottom lip is cherry red and swollen. Yunho thumbs over the pinkish purple mark near his shoulder and shudders. He’s relaxed in a way he hasn’t been in months, muscles aching already, but mind free of the underlying stress it’s shouldered for far too long after comeback season. Washing his face, he dries himself off with his towel and then grabs one of the wash clothes from the cabinet and wets it, slicking on end with soap. 

They’ll need to take a shower, not even the most careful wipe down can replace hot water and shampoo, but this will do long enough for them to nap and regain their strength. He brings his dry towel with him; he’ll throw the towels and his sheets in the wash when he gets the chance. 

Yeosang is watching the door when Yunho comes back in, phone forgotten in one hand. He smiles shyly, averting his eyes to the bed before glancing up at Yunho through his eyelashes. Yunho rolls his eyes and groans, his own smile painting his face. 

“Don’t give me that coy look. I haven’t recovered enough yet to do anything more.”

Yeosang grins even larger and his face scrunches up with joy.

“I haven’t either. I’m just—” Yeosang takes Yunho’s hand and kisses the back a few times, following the curves of the elder’s knuckles. “I’m just happy.”

Yunho carefully, delicately, wipes down Yeosang’s skin and hands him clean underwear and a hoodie. Yeosang snuggles into the sweater and then tugs Yunho down next to him on the bed, cuddling in like he did when he first entered Yunho’s bedroom. He sighs contently and pecks the underside of Yunho’s jaw.

“That was better than I ever could have asked for.”


End file.
